ejenalifandomcom-20200223-history
Alicia/Gallery
This is the gallery of Alicia. Promotional Images Mission_Iris_-_3_Days_Left.jpg EjenAliciahelmeton.jpg New_Ejen_Ali_Characters.jpg MATA_Secret_Files_-_3.jpg Ali,_Alicia,_Bakar_and_Jenny.jpg Inside_of_New_Energy_Power_Plant.jpg MATA_Headquarters.jpg Alicia_Episode_7.png Ali_and_Alicia_Episode_7.jpg Alicia_Poster.jpg Ejen Ali Musim 1 Characters.jpg Ejen_Ali_Season_2_-_9_Days_Left.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 - 8 Days Left.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 - 7 Days Left.jpg Ejen_Ali_Season_2_Cinema_Screening_Poster.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 Finale Poster.jpg Screenshots Videos KECEMASANclassroomscene.jpg|Alicia's cameo in Ejen Ali Teaser Number Two Alicia In The Opening Teaser Trailer.jpg Alicia With Her Data.jpg Alicia Ready To Running.jpg Alicia Walking Into The Wall.jpg Alicia Do The Back Flip.jpg 28.jpg The High-Tech Slingshot.jpg 29.jpg|Alicia's High-Tech Slingshot 30.jpg|Electric Bomb Alicia Ready To Shot.jpg 31.jpg 32.jpg Alicia Look To The Up.jpg 33.jpg 34.jpg 35.jpg 36.jpg 37.jpg AliandAliciaSlingshots.jpg|Alicia's Slingshot, compared with Ali's Slingshot in Ejen Ali Teaser Number Two Episodes Season 1 MISSION: IRIS Ejen Alicia.jpg Alicia Telling Ali Late Again.jpg MISSION: ALPHA Aliciagotholdofpaper.jpg Everyone Shocked Ali Finished.jpg AliAliciaViktorduringrecess.jpg MISSION: EVEN Alicia & Mia.jpg Alicia And Mia.jpg Alicia And Mia 2.jpg 13691085_285035711852046_5449599710770417691_o.jpg|Alicia's hidden detail: "Alicia Kheng" Alicia satu lagi labat musuk kelas.jpg Alicia Blur.jpg Alicia Smiling.jpg Alicia In Librarian.png "You're going to mission?".png Alicia Looking Curious.png Alicia Face.png Alicia Shocked 2.png "You're the agent?!".png Alicia Look To The Ali 2.png Ali & Alicia Mad.png Alicia In Lift.png Alicia Funny Face.jpg Alicia & Ali Grouch.jpg Alicia Transforming.jpg Alicia if she knew she would be mad.jpg Alicia without my iris is more worthy than Ali.jpg Alicia without my iris is more worthy than Ali2.jpg Alicia hah.jpg Alicia wants to jump.jpg Alicia Shooting.png "Oi! It's mine!".png Alicia Ready To Attack Ali.png Alicia & Ali Fearing.png Alicia Look To The Bakar Hurting.png All Sad.png Ali & Alicia Sad.png Alicia Look To The Bakar Fainted.png Ali Look To The General Rama.png Ali & Alicia Look To The Bakar Snoring.png Everybody Looking Bakar.png Afterthemission.jpg Alicia Grouch To Ali.png Everybody In Sports.png Ali & Viktor VS Alicia & Mia.png Alicia Smile To Ali.png Mia Loook To The Alicia.png Alicia Shocked.png Alicia Attack Komeng.png Ali & Alicia Smile.png MISSION: COMOT Alicia Landing.png Alicia Smile.jpg Alicia Using Phone.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-11-21h27m23s459.png|Alicia with Bakar and Ali at MATA Weareateam.jpg Ejen_Alicia_Episode_4.jpg MISSION: BLUEPRINT Alicia & Ali Get Ready.png Alicia & Ali Get Ready 2.png Alicia, Ali, Bakar & Jenny Look To The Cockroach.png Alicia & Ali Look To The Bakar.png Bakar & Ali Running.png Bakar Running, Alicia Grouch.png Alicia Ali Rizwan Bakar Walking.png 52.jpg Secret Camera.jpg Jenny, Alicia, Ali, Cockroach & Bakar.jpg 55.jpg 57.jpg|Dos vs Alicia Rizwan, Jenny, Alicia, Ali & Bakar Listening Rama.png WeshouldletComotjoinus.jpg MISSION: RISE Alicia good stuff.jpg Alicia mad to Viktor.jpg Tong_duduk.jpg Alicia heh.png nampak nya kita udah terlambat.jpg Alicia fly.png MISSION: PROTOCOL GEGAS Ali Playing Tablet.jpg Alicia Helping Ali.jpg Alicia & Ali Screaming.png Alicia Grouch, Ali Smile Nervous.png Alicia Notice.png Alicia Look To The Suspect.png Aliica Trap In A Train.png Alicia Mad.png Alicia Mad 2.png Alicia Mad To Ali.png Alicia Using Book.png Alicia Walking.png Ali was throw by Alicia.jpg Alicia Electrocuted By Dos.png Alicia Gasp.png Alicia Look To The Ali.png Alicia Almost Final Moment.png Alicia Almost Final Moment 2.png Alicia Almost Final Moment 3.png Alicia Eye.png Ali Saving Alicia.png Alicia Saving By Ali.png Ali Saving Alicia 2.png Ali Success Saving Alicia.png Alicia Crying.png Alicia Taking A Book.png Alicia Taking Book For Ali 2.png MISSION: PERFORMANCE "Hi!".png Alicia Look Down.png "Syed & Shaun chasing me.".png "OK.".png Alicia & Ali Walking.png Ali Thinking Alicia.png Ali & Alicia Shocked.png MISSION: POTENTIAL Melur Boy Viktor Mawar Alicia Ali Sarsi Mia.png "What is, Oh.".png MISSION: SENSATIONAL Alicia Cat.jpg Alicia Cat 2.jpg Alicia Cat 3.jpg Alicia Cat 4.jpg MISSION: EVIDENCE Alicia Rehearsing.png Alicia Rehearsing 2.png Alicia After Killing The Drone.png Alicia Tired.png Look, I Don't Need I.R.I.S. Like You.png Alicia Angry 2.png Alicia Ready.jpg Alicia Ready 2.jpg Alicia Ready 3.jpg Alicia Ready 4.jpg Alicia attacks her Robot.jpg Alicia attacks her Robot 2.jpg Alicia attacks her Robot 3.jpg Alicia attacks her Robot 4.jpg Alicia running.jpg Alicia running 2.jpg Alicia running 3.jpg Alicia attacks her Robot 5.jpg From Alicia's catapult.jpg Alicia attacks her Robot 6.jpg Alicia said it was hard.jpg Alicia Attacks her Robot.jpg Alicia Attacks her Robot 2.jpg Alicia nembak ke Robot.jpg Alicia Failed.png Alicia Look To The Ali's Message.png MISSION: UNO Alicia in the Phone.jpg MISSION: OVERRIDE Season 2 MISSION: ACADEMY Ali talking to alicia.png Ali excited.png Bakar ali And alicia.jpg Karya's Card and Alicia.jpg Ali_attack_Alicia.jpg Alicia dodge ali's yoyo.jpg Alicia jump.jpg Alicia and ali stand.jpg Alicia dodge karya's card.jpg Alicia and Blastique.jpg Blastique and alicia.jpg MISSION: ORIENTATION Alicia Look To The General Rama In Tablet.jpg Babysitting Ali.png Alicia Grouchy.png Alicia Sigh.png Alicia, Mika, Khai, Ali, Roza & Zass.png Rudy, Mika, Khai, Alicia, Iman, Ali, Moon, Jet, Roza, Chris, Bulat, Zass, Leon & Bakar.png Ejen Rudy Mika Khai Alicia.jpg Alicia & blastique.jpg MISSION: MAIN KMPlayer_2018-02-25_09-18-25.jpg|Alicia in handphone Jadi_apa_misi_kita_hrini.png Ali look to the rama.png 5 Hero.png Ali, Bakar, Comot, Alicia & Zass In CCTV.png Comot Bakar Ali Alicia And Zass.JPG Ali Looking For Comot.png Alicia Angry.png Zass & Alicia.png Alicia Look To The Virus.png Zass, Alicia & Bakar.png "He's hacking from here?".png MISSION: ANALOG Bakar & Alicia In Mission.png Moon_attac_analogman.png Alica_nembak_ke_analogman.png MISSION: CABAR Ali geliat Rudy sama alica.png Roza & Alicia.png Alicia Thinking Something About Ali.png Roza, Chris & Alicia.png Alicia Look To The Comot.png Alicia, Comot & Rudy.png Alicia Look To The Microbot.png MISSION: SUSU "Where are you going?".png "You're not...".png "Never mind.".png Karya Looking To Ali.png "You can go.".png Alicia Worried About Ali.png Ejen khai Rudy Alicia Bakar.jpg Rudy, Khai, Alicia & Khai Watching General Rama.png Rudy, Khai & Alicia Looking General Rama.png Rudy, Khai & Alicia Looking To Bakar.png MISSION: KEMBALI Alicia Writing.png Alicia Listening Ali.png "Alicia, how to solve this answers?".png Alicia Looking To Ali.png Alicia Starting To Solve Ali Questions.png Ali Smile Gross.png Alicia Mad.jpg MISSION: TUJUAN Moon, Chris, Rudy, Jat, Roza & Mika Look Ali Running.png MISSION: ROLE "What".jpg Watching Leon.png Ali, Alicia & Chris.png Alicia & Chris.png Chris Want To Hi-5 With Alicia.png Ali, Alicia & Chris 2.png Alicia So Cute.png "Throw together.".png Alicia Holding I.R.I.S.png Alicia Giving Advice To Ali.png Zass, Ali, Alicia & Chris Get Ready.png Alicia & Rudy Fighting.png Ali, Intel!".png Alicia Looking To Rudy.png Alicia & Zass Look To Rudy.png MISSION: ATLAS Alicia & The Gadgets.png Alicia Shooting The Target.png Ali Smile To Alicia.png Alicia hem.png Alicia In Tablet.png All character.jpg "Neuro Style".png Looking For Atlas.png Ada apa ni.jpg Alicia hem.jpg "Hmm." -Alicia.png Alicia Taking Atlas.png Ali & Khai Happy.png aliciaandthenewgadgets.png aliciaandhernewiris.png|Alicia and her ATLAS MISSION: HOPE Everyone Discussion.png Everyone Discussion 2.png Moon, Alicia, Comot & Iman Look Ali & Rudy Fighting.png MISSION: DIEZ Get Ready To Protocol Kubu.png Ejen Chris Zass Roza R-O Khai Comot Ali Alicia Moon Mika Rudy Jet Iman.jpg "Khai, what it is Protocol Kubu?".png "It's in the academy book guide.".png Protocol Kubu In Dark.png Khai, Ali & Alicia Thinking About Mentor.png "We must going to helping?".png Jet Talking To Alicia.png Alicia Thinking.png "We must have to fight?".png "Huh? What it's that?".png "The last resort to leave this island, if the Protocol Kubu failed.".png Alicia Mad To Everyone.png Hey hey hey.jpg All Look To Alicia.png Ali Gasp Looking Alicia.png "It's not time for figthing.".png Ali's Speeching.png Alicia Smile.png All Listening Ali's Speeching.png Alicia, Roza & Jet Style.png M.A.T.A Pose.png "Let's...".png "Use an Atlas to set up attacks!".png "Khai, hurry!".png Alicia & Khai Deep Breath.png Alicia Looking To Zain.png MISSION: LEGACY Alicia Smile Khai Gasp.png Iman, Roza, Ali, Alicia & Khai Get Ready.png "I can!".png Alicia sigh.png it's exhausted.png Dos & Trez surrounded.png Alicia & Ali noticed the red shoot.png All noticed red shoot.png Alicia & Ali hurting after hit by red shoot.png Alicia shooting Jenny.png Jenny hiding from Alicia.png Jenny want to shoot Alicia.png Alicia ready to attack Jenny.png Alicia punching Jenny.png Alicia want to attack Dos.png Alicia missing Zain.png Alicia And Ali Smile.png ms:Alicia/Galeri Category:Character Galleries Category:Gallery